


Monster Under The Bed

by Winchestersister1313



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, M/M, MonsterDean, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersister1313/pseuds/Winchestersister1313
Summary: We all have monsters that live under the bed some love us more than others.





	Monster Under The Bed

  
We all know there are monsters under the bed; its a known fact all over the world, but what we don't know is that we are assigned our monsters at birth, and they stay with us our whole lives. The monsters were assigned to keep the children safe and protected from harm.

Dean loved his little boy; he watched him when he was a tiny baby annoyed when his parents wouldn't come and get him when he was crying so Dean would crawl out from under the crib and comfort the baby when he was upset.

Castiel was Dean's favorite kid when Cas would have nightmares as a kid his parents would tell him to just go back to sleep and were annoyed that Cas (as Dean called him) had woke them up over something stupid. Dean would reach up and take his little hand and comfort him.

Cas would tell the other kids that there was nothing to be afraid of the monster under the bed was friendly. The other kids told him he was weird and that the beast was scary; that's why it was called a monster. Cas just shook his head. He knew different.

Every time Cas’ dad would get violent, it took everything in Dean not to crawl out and rip the man apart, but he thought that might traumatize Cas so he would stay hidden until the man left. He never came out all the way, just a hand reaching up to stroke Cas’ arm or hold his hand.

“I know you are under there,” Cas said on the night looking under the bed, trying to see Dean.

“Yes,” Dean replied in a scruffy voice.

“Can you come out?” Cas asked.

“I don't want to scare you,” Dean said.

He really didn't, he was a big furry monster with Jade green-eyes and brown fur, large claws he could retract when he held Cas’ hand, two horns protruded out of his head a long tail, and dark brown spots.

“Please?” Cas asked.

Dean sighed, he knew this kid was going to get scared, but Dean crawled his way out, the boy backed up to give Dean room to stand up.

Cas smiled up at him, Dean felt weird being out in the open with the light on in full view of Cas who was not scared but in aw of Dean.

“Wow.” was all Cas said.

“Why aren't you scared?” Dean asked.

“Why would I be scared of you? You are always there for me when I need someone. I tell you all my secrets,” Cas said, smiling.

They heard footsteps coming down the hall, Dean went back under the bed as Cas’ father threw the door open.

“Who are you talking to?” he asked,

“No one,” Cas said.

“Don't lie to me,” he said, stepping close to Cas.

“I'm not, I swear,” Cas said.

Dean was getting angry, Cas was kind and caring, he would talk to Dean when he held his hand telling him how much he wished to get away from his parents, but no one believed him, these people treated him like crap. Dean growled a little bit louder than he intended too. Cas’ father looked around,

“What was that?” he asked.

“I don't know,” Cas said eye shifting to the bed.

“Are you hiding something under there?”

“No, maybe it's the monster that lives under there,”

“Don't be a smart ass.”

His dad shoved him out of the way and looked under the bed, now it's the job of the monster under the bed to keep the kid safe from all kinds of monster, and now that Cas was a teenager and not afraid of Dean he felt like he could make himself known.

Dean growled deep and low, Cas’ dad stuck his head further under the bed. And backed out when he saw glowing green eyes.

“What the fuck is that?” he asked.

“Don't worry, dad, that's just the monster that lives under there,” Cas said with a faint smile. “Come on out, meet my dad.”

Dean smiled as he crawled out from under the bed, he could make himself bigger or smaller if he needed too.

Cas’ dad's eyes lite up with fear; he backed away, shoving Cas in front of him.

“He won't hurt me, dad, but he will hurt you,” Cas said smiling,

One of the many things that Cas had told Dean one night after a brutal beating from his father is that he wished that he could tear his father to pieces, or have someone else do it. The more his father beat him, the more he wanted it to happen his mother too for not stopping it for standing there watching it happen.

“Get out of here,” he dad said in a scared voice.

“I can't, Cas is my kid,” Dean said, smiling, showing off his pointy teeth.

“What?” he asked, confused and terrified.

“He is mine,” Dean repeated through his teeth.

Cas’ mom walked into seeing what was taking so long she looked up in horror, spotting Dean. She pointed, trying to ask what that was but she couldn't get anything out, she couldn't say a word.

Dean smiled at the woman she was no better than her husband coming into Cas’ room in the middle of the night, doing things to him that a mother should not do.

Cas took Dean's furry hand and squeezed.

Dean started with her first, he snatched her by the neck and growled in her face, she was crying begging for him not to hurt her. Dean laughed that was the same thing Cas said on the nights she would come into the room, and Dean would be there to pick up the pieces.

He crushed her head between his hands, sending brain matter and blood everywhere in the room, Cas’ dad screamed a blood-curdling scream Dean turned to him and slashed his throat with one of his long claws send arterial spray all over Cas.

There was blood everywhere, Cas was drenched in it, he told Dean to go back under the bed that he would say he did it, no one would believe that the monster under the bed killed his parents.

“You can find me, right?” Cas asked.

“I will always find you,” Dean said.

“Good.”

Cas was sent to the hospital for the criminally insane when he said that the monster under the bed killed his parents. No one knew it was true, but Dean and Cas.

He did have to worry anymore; no one was going to hurt him. Cas hung his hand over the side of the bed, Dean reached out and took hold of it.

“Come up here,” Cas said.

Dean crawled out making himself smaller so he could fit on the bed, he wrapped his arms around Cas who snuggled close, he loved the way Dean's fur felt on his skin, it was soft and comforting like when he was a baby.

“I love you, thank you for saving me,” Cas said.

“I will always save you,” Dean replied, ran a hand down Cas’ back.

Cas fell asleep, snuggled close to his monster.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
